


Let's Misbehave

by Mordu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Mitzbehaven on Tumblr, featuring Blood Moon Yasuo and Jhin. Lots of smut and guro. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of sex and violence.

　 　 When he was with Jhin, the days seemed to meld together. He was almost able to ignore the effect of the phasing moon, save for the extremes. Jhin kept him at a constant high when he was in his company, treating the Yokai to such lovely delicacies in every waking moment. Were he elevated because of the full moon, Jhin would spend all day tending to Yasuo's insatiable lust. Were he held down by the new moon, Jhin would shower him in affection.

　 　 Such a lovely balance was found between them. The beast with his fiery passion, rivaled only by his commandeering master, who held his leash with a vice grip. And the beast gladly offered himself up as tribute, if only to be subjected to the master's torment. A glutton for punishment he'd become, and a greedy one at that.

　 　 Though certainly he felt as if he'd not done enough to please. Despite his constant good moods, the Yokai could never be truly broken away from the hatred he held for himself, and now it plagued even his best days. For weeks he searched for something. A present, of sorts, whether it be an object or an action, or perhaps even a person.

　 　 But Yasuo would not settle on just the first thing he found. ( Nor the fourth, even though he knew how much Jhin liked that number. ) Months passed and he searched every corner of Ionia, visiting every quaint little shop along the way. For once he didn't mind traveling around during the day, despite the odd looks he received because of his mask. No, this time he had purpose.

　 　 When he found the perfect gift, he mentally cursed himself for being so damn oblivious. The solution was so very obvious, and yet he'd let it slip so many times before.

　 　 As soon as he'd obtained them, he was quick to return home. He knew Jhin was not to return until later, and so he waited, examining each one to make sure it was in perfect condition. ( And they were. )

　 　 Yasuo greeted his master with a loving embrace, demanding his full attention. " I got you something. " He said simply, purring as the other draped his long arms around his neck.

　 　 " Oh? " He quipped, a single hand returning to remove his mask, setting it carefully atop the dresser to his side. " What's the occasion? "

　 　 " No occasion. Come. " His enthusiasm was glaringly obvious as he tugged the Virtuoso along, sitting him down on the bed. " Stay here. " And then he'd dash off into the other room, returning with a long case in hand. Placing it beside Jhin, he presented it to him with open hands. " Open it. "

　 　 Jhin took no time in hesitating, moving his hands along the edge to find the latches, flipping them open. The silver case was tossed open, and the Virtuoso's gaze fell upon its contents. A set of four blades, each a different weight and length, arranged atop a crimson pillow of the finest Ionian silk.

　 　 " Where did you get these? " He mused, not even bothering to glance up as he reached in to examine the first, the shortest, holding it carefully in his hands.

　 　 " Do you really want to know? " The Yokai laughed, climbing up beside the Virtuoso and laying his head on his shoulder.

　 　 " Did you steal them? " Not that it mattered, as Jhin wasn't exactly a strict enforcer of good social morals. Holding the blade by its handle, he held it out to his side, letting the light angle off of its immaculate surface.

　 　 " Mm, I can either explain where I got them… " A hand reached up to grasp the golden cybernetic, tilting the knife back to let it tap against his throat. " …or we can just cut to the chase. You know I can't do both. "

　 　 This brought a grin to Jhin's lips, fingers tightening along the hilt as he swung himself around, pressing the blade hard against the Yokai's throat as he brought himself down to straddle him.

　 　 " Naughty thing. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Sex.

　 　 The gaze of the Golden Demon's amber eye was piercing, frightening. He was not a man to be reckoned with, even at close range. Not that Yasuo planned on fighting back anyway.

　 　 That gilded arm was cold as it slithered along Yasuo's scalp, metal fingers lacing between thick locks of hair. Jhin had a good foot in height over the Yokai, and so he tilted his head up to face him.

　 　 " Such an interesting thing you are. " He mused, drawing his hand back and along the Ronin's ear. " So very beastlike, and yet… So soft. " That red hair truly was a sight to behold, no matter how disheveled or dirty it was. Yasuo had rather good personal hygiene, but lacked the motivation to keep himself as perfectly clean as the Virtuoso would have liked. As such, his hair tended to collect things within its crimson tendrils. Regardless, the hair itself was silky smooth, without many snags or tangles.

　 　 The Yokai's impatience was growing. His claws, which were placed along the hips of the Virtuoso, angled towards his form, urging him forward. He didn't care for compliments right now, the full moon was but a day away and his body beckoned to be pleased.

　 　 Jhin smiled beneath his mask, letting out a small chuckle. " Ahh, so eager… " Fingers danced along the Yokai's collarbone, two pressed against his sternum and forcing him to stumble back onto the bed.

　 　 He let out an instinctive snarl as he was pushed, ears perking up as he felt gravity drag him into the plush sheets. Immediately the beast reclined back, legs spread in an inviting display. His body was flush with warmth, cock reared upright, standing proud.

　 　 " Like an open book… " The Virtuoso sang, climbing between those thighs, hands running along the Yokai's hips. " One that I plan to set ablaze. "

　 　 " You talk too much. " Yasuo groaned, a heel moving to rest against the other's back, giving him a nudge forward. " You've yet to actually show me anything. "

　 　 " Ah, but I've showed you my waltzes, have I not? " He laughed, " Was my bloodshed not enough to satisfy your thirst? " His fingertips traced along Yasuo's pronounced hips, moving up to feel along his chest.

　 　 " You said we'd tango. " The Yokai said, rolling his eyes and tapping his claws against the bed. " Unless you've simply forgotten how. "

　 　 " Non, I have not. " He sat upright, hips edging forward. " But my love, dances take patience. Which you clearly have none of. "

　 　 Now he was just getting frustrated. " Fuck that. " He sat up, reaching to grab the man's neck, but was met with a swift retaliation. The Virtuoso had managed to produce a blade, from gods only knew where, and now it was pressed against the Yokai's soft throat. His motions stopped immediately as he felt the cold metal, breath catching in his throat.

　 　 " I'll not have you ruining my stance, beast. " Jhin snarled, tilting the blade into the skin just barely, hands steady. " What did I say before we began? That I am in control. "

　 　 Yasuo didn't dare move, his eyes locked on that of the sniper's. His hands returned to his sides slowly, claws tucked into his palms.

　 　 As soon as Jhin felt he'd gotten his point across, he returned the blade to its place, fitting it back into the gilded metal of his leg. The piece fit in without any visible seams, which brought the question of: Just how many of those could he have on his person? Surely one wasn't a suitable number. ( If Yasuo had to guess, it would be four. )

　 　 " Noted. " He said quietly, laying back against the bed as he was before, glancing away. Though he expected to feel fear gripping his heart, the feeling was instead something much more exciting. His mind raced with thoughts of this man, drawing black lines along Yasuo's torso with that little knife. The phantom pain stung, but the thought of it made his cock throb more than anything. Not really a reaction he was accustomed to, but he wasn't about to decline such a feeling either.

　 　 " Good. " Jhin took no time to let Yasuo calm himself, hands running down those hips once more and stroking along his cock. The Ronin had diverted his attention, started to drift off into a visceral daydream, but that cold metal on his cock brought him flying back into reality.

　 　 " A-Ah, fuck… " He hissed, his back arching as the man's hand tightened around his shaft. By the gods, that temperature was indeed rather pleasing… And just as he'd almost adjusted to it, a warmth was applied instead.

　 　 In just a moment he'd tossed aside his mask, lifted his cowl, and his lips were working the tip of Yasuo's cock. The Ronin couldn't tell if he was simply just that fucking fast, or if his sense of time was inhibited by the incredulous amount of irritation he was feeling. The full moon often made hours into days, or, if he was getting what he wanted, minutes into seconds.

　 　 He began to tilt his head up to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other's face, but the cowl was just low enough, and he was at just the right angle to where Yasuo could see absolutely nothing. He stared for another moment to see if that would change, but the pressure along his cock made him throw his head back in a primal growl, claws gripping the sheets as he urged his hips upwards.

　 　 And Jhin was also not the type to hesitate, or apparently to even let Yasuo recover at all. There was nothing unsure about his actions, his pale lips meeting with the very base of the Ronin's cock in a matter of seconds, despite the length. His flesh-covered hand tossed Yasuo's thigh over his shoulder, the metal one probing between his soft cheeks to find the other's tight hole.

　 　 As soon as he felt those cold fingers at his entrance his hips jumped forward, pushing hard against the sniper's face. Jhin drew back after a moment, lips enveloping the head and giving it a hard suck as his fingers pressed inside.

　 　 Yasuo's words had devolved into nothing but monstrous growls now, a hand reaching up to rest on the other's head. ( Jhin would allow him, for now. He was enjoying himself too much to pull out that knife again. ) He gave him a tiny nudge, to which Jhin ignored, responding only by pressing his metal fingers deeper. Even that tiny movement earned a moan from the beast, his back arching.

　 　 And oh, how Yasuo simply lost himself when a cold fingertip pressed hard against that sensitive tangle of nerves within. He'd never felt pleasure quite like this before, being stimulated at both his favored spots. It only took a bit more teasing before his climax hit hard, spilling ounce after ounce of sticky cum into the other's mouth. The taste was far different from a usual human's, and it was much warmer.

　 　 Jhin drew back, smiling lips painted black. He licked his teeth clean, dragging them along his bottom lip to better cleanse it. " Mm, delightful. "

　 　 The Yokai's chest moved with rapid breaths, hand returning to his side as Jhin sat up. He was a noisy creature, in both his growling and breathing, and… Was he purring?

　 　 The Virtuoso's motions stopped as he listened close, moving a hand along Yasuo's chest to feel the vibrations. After a moment Jhin deduced that he was indeed purring, his grin widening.

　 　 " Now, on your knees. " He commanded, giving the other a tiny shove. " Quickly now, before I lose my tempo. "

　 　 The Yokai let out and audible groan, huffing loudly as he moved himself along the bed until he found a comfortable position, sitting just as the other had instructed.

　 　 " Good boy… " Jhin said in a rather satisfactory tone, giving the other's cheek a pat. Ah, but as his eyes came to behold that tail once more, his metal hand slid along the Yokai's skin to grasp it.

　 　 Yasuo visibly jumped, the tail twitching as it was grabbed. " H-Hey… " Even though Jhin was being really quite gentle, it was still an odd feeling.

　 　 Jhin's fingers caressed and stroked the tail much like he'd done to Yasuo's cock just moments before, and the reaction he was getting from it only made him want to toy with it more. " My, you don't see one of these often… " His fleshed hand gave the other's ass a firm grope, spreading his cheeks as he leaned in to give the tail a lick. " It suits you well. "

　 　 Yasuo would have tried to respond, had he even had the lucidity to form words at the moment. Most people tended to avoid stimulating his tail, simply because they'd never had any experience with such an appendage. Jhin was eager to explore every detail of the Yokai's body, down to his monstrous bits.

　 　 Those golden fingers found Yasuo's entrance once more, but this time they were coated in a viscous liquid. Again Yasuo found himself questioning where he'd procured that, but didn't have time to care much. A pair of digits was slipped inside, and then a third not a moment later. That tail stood as straight as possible, his body tensing.

　 　 A moment later he felt Jhin press his cock in place, sliding it inside with ease. Yasuo's jaws snapped shut, head rearing up in a muffled moan. He felt Jhin's hands move along his sides, palms fitting over his hips as Jhin inched forward.

　 　 Ah, but Jhin felt as if this weren't quite right. That red hair was just screaming to be pulled, and so he reached up, fetching a healthy handful and tugging it tight. The Yokai was caught off guard, jaws falling open with a startled squeak. It didn't hurt, seeing as the amount of hair he'd grabbed was quite substantial, though it certainly did get his attention.

　 　 As soon as Jhin felt as if Yasuo had warmed up, he began to move. A slow rhythm, with one hand holding that bunch of hair like a bridle, the other holding his hip firmly. Each thrust was deeper and quicker than the last, until he pushed in far enough to hit those nerves again, the Yokai letting out a keen howl. It took Yasuo a while to figure out just exactly what Jhin was doing.

　 　 One, two, thee, _four_.

　 　 The fourth left Yasuo's mind spinning, and Jhin didn't let up until their time was up. Occasionally he'd whisper to himself the number he was on, though his fours were always pronounced, always with such passion. Yasuo would have found it rather silly, were he not currently being subjected to such wonderful pleasures.

　 　 As Jhin found release his grip on the other's hair loosened, hands sliding down the Yokai's back. His breath was ragged, separated into short, heavy pants. ( And Yasuo was still purring loudly. )

　 　 The Ronin nearly fell forward after being separated, arms weak. On a normal day he'd have been able to withstand more, but this horrible heat was simply enfeebling.

　 　 Jhin gave Yasuo's tail another stroke before he fell aside the Yokai, laying on his side to catch his breath. The redhead followed suit shortly after, curling up next to him and giving him a loving nuzzle.

　 　 The Virtuoso gave him a smirk, letting his hand wander along the Ronin's neck. " What a fine beast you are… " He mused, brushing aside the red hair that had gathered along his shoulders. " I think I'll keep you. "

　 　 " Keep me? " Yasuo laughed, " And who says I am yours to take? "

　 　 " I do. " And again he was as fast as lightning, lips finding the Yokai's neck to give it a voracious bite. He trailed up the side, moving up to nibble on the other's ear. " _You can lie to me all you want, but your body is as honest as a saint._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of sex.

Though Jhin was certainly an eccentric one with plenty of vigor in which to combat the Yokai, he did occasionally enjoy a bit of solace between them. Mostly, these times would be after sex, a way to wind down so that they could both get some sleep. And, though Yasuo rarely ever slept on his own, with another by his side he was finally able to rest.

When they were not in the afterglow of a breathtaking session, Jhin liked to read. An avid fan of poetry, he had many of his favorites lined up on a shelf beside the bed. Each one was in perfect condition, and he held them in his hands with great care.

" What's this one about? " The Ronin asked, relaxing against Jhin as he prepared to read. Yasuo knew not to bother Jhin in these moments, but that was okay. The Yokai was content with simply sitting there quietly, listening to the other's breathing, occasionally running his fingers along Jhin's skin. Sometimes he'd drift off, but only if he was particularly tired, and perhaps drunk.

" Mm, this one is about a murderer. " Jhin hummed, running his fingers along Yasuo's jaw as he set the book down in his lap. " One that felt great regret for killing his victim. "

Yasuo nodded a little, nuzzling into the crook of the man's neck, arm wrapping around Jhin's back. " Doesn't sound much like you. "

" Ah, you'd be surprised to hear of my regrets. " He mused, running his fleshed hand through Yasuo's blazing hair. " A story for another time, though. Be quiet, now. "

The Yokai nodded once more, laying his head against Jhin's shoulder and closing his eyes. He'd try and read along, but Jhin was simply too fast of a reader for him to keep up. Not that he minded, as he'd often stumble on a word and lose his place. Yasuo certainly wasn't as eloquent as Jhin, nor as educated. What this man saw in him, he had no idea.

And so minutes would pass, the gentle sound of pages turning occasionally earning the Yokai's attention, though his eyes never opened. He'd sometimes roll his head along Jhin's shoulder, giving him a soft nudge and drawing his nails along his back, but even those small actions were enough to disrupt him. The Yokai would be a patient pet, and refrain.

After a while, the sound was no longer present. The Yokai waited patiently for several minutes, giving Jhin a slight nudge, though he did not respond. And so he picked up his head, opened his emerald eyes, and glanced up at the Virtuoso… who appeared to be asleep.

The Yokai drew his head back in disbelief, ears perking up as he leaned in again to examine the other. He hadn't noticed, but Jhin's breathing had slowed significantly, long lashes closed along his eyes. Yasuo was unsure of what to do; Wake him, and possibly get scolded, or simply let him rest? He knew how Jhin didn't much like sleeping in his clothes, but perhaps this was an exception.

Carefully, he picked up the book, watching closely to see if Jhin would awaken, to which he did not. Yasuo pressed the book shut, setting it on the nightstand, still watching Jhin, still worried he would awaken.

But alas, even as the Yokai laid his head in the Virtuoso's lap, he did not rouse. And so as the night grew quiet, he'd drift off as well.


End file.
